Squirrels and Mistletoe
by She-Loved-Too-Easily
Summary: Edward gives Bella a homemade Christmas present. Oh, and there's a squirrel involved... That must mean that Emmett is around somewhere... Pointless, fluffy One Shot that I wrote for Christmas. BxE
1. Squirrels and Mistletoe

_Hey guys! :D_

_Just a pointless, fluffy One Shot that I wrote to wish everyone a happy Christmas. :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Squirrels and Mistletoe**

This was my happy place, without a doubt. At the Cullen house, comfortably on the couch, in the arms of my perfect, vampire boyfriend. Okay, so we were stuck watching some lame Christmas movie because Alice thought it was 'fun', but regardless, being in Edward's arms made it worth watching 'Home Alone' for the umpteenth time. I was mostly watching him anyway, and I also frequently sneaked a look out of the huge window in the living room, to watch the small flakes of snow that were lazily falling down outside.

"Is it really vitally important that you watch that horrible movie every year around Christmas?" Edward complained, glaring at his sister.

I couldn't keep in a small snort as I turned to watch Alice who sat on the other couch, a huge smile spread across her face, while she was intently watching the big plasma screen.

"Of course it is, brother! It's a classic… And besides, it always gives me that warm, fuzzy, Christmas-feeling." Alice replied, giving Edward her most innocent look.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sure it does. You've already seen it a hundred times, how can it possibly still be interesting?"

As Edward voiced his rhetorical question, Jasper casually walked into the living room and smirked as he looked at Alice. "She's right, you know, she is feeling all warm and fuzzy right now." He announced.

"You would know." Edward muttered in defeat, turning his attention back to me, mindlessly playing with a strand of my hair.

"Would everyone please shut up." Alice demanded. Her eyes remained glued to the screen as Jasper sat down next to her on the couch. "This is the part where Kevin reunites with his mother!"

"For the millionth time." Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be such a party-pooper, Edward." She snapped at him.

The whole situation was rather funny, and I hid my face in Edward's chest, trying to stifle my laughter in order to keep Alice happy. Edward let out a small chuckle himself, and he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Aren't you glad you're an only child, love?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Right now, yes, I guess so." I admitted, wrapping my arms tighter around him, and reaching up my hands to lightly play with his messy, bronze locks.

Finally the ending credits were rolling over the screen, and Alice came out of her trance. "Isn't this the cutest movie ever, you guys?" She said enthusiastically.

"The very first time I saw it I thought it was nice." Was my carefully composed reply.

"It's great, baby, really." Jasper said indifferently.

Alice scowled at him. "Very convincing, especially because you were gone for the biggest part of it."

"I'm sorry, I felt like skipping this year." He started to apologize. "Why don't you start complaining at Emmett, he's the one who has been gone the entire day." He added, clearly trying to distract her.

"Oh…" Alice said in surprise. "I recall Esme telling him to buy a Christmas tree… But that was over two hours ago… What is taking him so long, it can't be that hard…" She mused.

Edward suddenly started to laugh. "Oh don't worry, he'll be here soon enough." He said, probably hearing Emmett's thoughts.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "What's going on?" She asked suspiciously, not waiting for an answer and closing her eyes in concentration.

"Let's say that we have a very inexpensive tree this year." Edward said as he tried to keep his face serious.

"Oh… I see." Alice said, grimacing and opening her eyes again.

"What did he do? Or better, what is he _going_ to do?" I asked in general, a little irritated that the psychic and the mind reader both didn't feel the need to fill in the clueless human.

Before anyone could answer me though, we could all hear the front door that flew open with a loud 'bang'.

"I'm home! And I brought one amazing tree!" Emmett's booming voice sounded from the hall.

My eyes widened when he entered the living room a few seconds later, dragging along a huge tree, including roots and _a lot_ of dirt.

"You didn't buy that." Alice stated the obvious, pointing at the trace of destruction that Emmett had created.

"Nope! I picked out a tree myself… The very best tree of course, I scanned every inch of the forest. " He said proudly, although his face was falling a little as he took in our horrified expressions. "Be honest, this looks far better than the shit they're trying to sell around here, and it's for free!" Emmett defended himself.

Alice was about to respond, when Esme came out of the kitchen, gaping at the mess that was now covering the living room. "Emmett! I said _buy_ a tree! I meant a neat, somewhat clean tree that has a reasonable size! Look what you did to the carpet!" She exclaimed, staring in horror at the light carpet, which was completely covered in mud.

His face fell even more, if that was possible, and he muttered an apology.

We were all distracted from Emmett's disconcerted face when several branches of the tree started to rustle. I curiously got op from the couch to take a better look, when a tiny creature shot out of the enormous tree, in a very fast movement.

"Was that… a squirrel?" I asked in astonishment.

Esme let out an exasperated sigh. "You bet it was." She confirmed before glaring at Emmett. "Clean up this mess, right now! And catch that squirrel." She commanded firmly, before making her way back to the kitchen, lightly shaking her head.

Emmett reluctantly started cleaning up the mess, and Jasper helped him. Alice volunteered to look for the squirrel, but not before yelling some… unfriendly words at Emmett.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Another fun Saturday at the Cullens'." He said sarcastically. "Come on, Bella, let's escape my ridiculous family." He proposed, his lips suddenly at my ear.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "Where are we going?"

He grinned at me. "Perhaps we could go and find out what the meadow looks like when it's covered in snow."

"Hmm that sounds good… But the snow is cold… and wet." I muttered, wrinkling my nose.

"Doesn't matter, I'll carry you if you want. I'll make sure your socks stay dry." He answered, smirking at me.

"That sounds even better." I admitted.

Without another word he scooped me up into his arms, and I locked my arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight." He warned me.

I barely had time to say a quick goodbye to the family; for he was out of the backdoor in a matter of seconds, and before I knew it we were flying through the forest, the usual green replaced with white.

xxx

When he came to a stop in the middle of the perfectly round meadow, he threw me a questioning glance. "Do you want me to hold on to you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I've changed my mind, I think I want to get wet socks." I murmured as I glanced around the open space that looked like a fairytale with all the glistening snow. All of the sudden I felt the huge urge to just run around and leave my footprints in the still untouched snow.

Edward gently placed me on the cold ground and I shivered involuntarily.

"Is the cold too much for my little human?" He teased me, his golden eyes watching me with amusement.

"No." I replied stubbornly, slowly walking away from him, leaving a trail in the snow.

I kept walking at a slow pace, knowing perfectly well that running on a wet, icy surface wasn't a good idea for someone as clumsy as me. Edward quietly walked next to me, the hint of a smile around his perfect lips as he watched me.

"So what do you think?" He asked after a while, probably knowing the answer.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I told him sincerely.

I came to a stop, and he did the same. I gazed up at him, into his hypnotizing eyes, and it seemed he was lost in thought for a brief moment. When I planned to ask him what was going on, he blinked and smiled at me.

"I have a confession to make." He admitted.

His tone was playful, so I felt no need to worry. "Sure, let's hear it." I said in a mock cheerful tone.

"I brought you a present." He confessed.

I frowned at him. "You know you don't have to buy me presents… And other than that, Christmas isn't until next week..."

He ignored my protests as he fumbled a small, gift wrapped, box out of one of his pockets, and handed it over to me.

"I solemnly swear that I didn't spend a dime." He assured me.

"Oh… In that case, I think it's alright."

I fumbled with the paper, opening it and finding a simple, blank, cardboard box. I raised my eyebrows and he laughed lightly.

"Open it." He encouraged me.

I did as I was told, but was even more confused when I saw the green piece of mistletoe that was inside the box.

"You sure weren't lying when you told me you didn't spend a dime." I stated dryly, letting out a short laugh. "Thanks, Edward." I added, trying to keep my face straight.

He smirked at me. "It may be a disappointment, but I promise you that the best part of this present is yet to come, love."

"Really? Bring it on!" I challenged him.

All I got was another one of his smug smiles. "Hold it over your head, love." He finally said.

"What? Why? I'll look like an idiot, what do you w-… oh wait…" I trailed off when I realized where he was going with this.

"Do as I say." He purred, using his smoldering, golden eyes to dazzle me.

I obeyed and held the piece of green over my head, actually feeling like an idiot for a moment…

That was until he swiftly leaned in, closing the distance between us and crushing his flawless, smooth lips against mine without any hesitation. My knees buckled and the piece of mistletoe slipped from my fingers. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing myself closer to him, and at the same time using him for support. I closed my eyes in pleasure, concentrating on the feeling of his lips as they urgently moved against mine.

When I was in desperate need of air, he gently pulled away, smiling brightly at me. He took my hands in both of his and squeezed them gently.

"How was that for a present?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows at me.

I was sure that I was smiling like a maniac, but I was beyond caring. "That was the most amazing early-Christmas present I've ever had in my life, Edward."

"Is that so? Well I'm glad you approve of my present."

"Oh believe me, I do." I said nonchalantly. "In fact… I think I should give you a present in return."

Not giving him a chance to disagree, I launched myself at him like he'd done at me, and attacked him with kisses. I didn't stop until we both needed some fresh air, and he rested his forehead against mine.

"We're good at giving presents." I mumbled.

Edward laughed, and it sounded like music. "Yes we are… Merry early-Christmas, Bella." He whispered against my lips.

A wide grin automatically spread across my face. "Merry early-Christmas, Edward."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :D And of course a Merry Christmas to all of you!_


	2. Author's Note

_Hey folks!_

_Thank you so much for reviewing; _**Paulineta, Jrow1107, Kennedy Strider Cullen**_ and _**Gnomegirl13! **_:) *Free, digital chocolate chip cookies for all of you*:D And to Gnomegirl13; Wow, I don't think anyone can handle Emmet on a sugar high. :p_

_Anyway, this is an announcement actually, to all of my regular readers (and everyone else who is interested :p): I started working on a new story. Please note that this story won't be some original masterpiece, it's just something mindless and unoriginal that I'm going to write for the sake of writing, because my brain needs a break. :p I'm very busy at the moment, so I'm guessing the first part of this new story will be up the end of January, 2010. The story will be named 'All I Never Wanted', and for a short summary and more information you can check out my profile. ;) _

_Also, I was wondering, does anyone else have a problem with receiving email alerts? o_O Because I'm not getting any emails from ff[dot]net, even though I am getting reviews/private messages etc. Ah well, maybe I accidently disabled some setting somewhere in my profile. xD That sounds like me. ^^"_

_So, hope to see you all at my new story, and Happy Holidays to all of you! :)_

_X Shirley _


End file.
